


Why? (Prompt 13 #1)

by FiddleDeStixx



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s down, what’s wrong with him? Niall’s gonna find out. Narry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why? (Prompt 13 #1)

Harry wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t eating, he hadn’t even showered for a week and yet he still managed to go on. He just lied there, with the door locked, crushed.

The boys had tried, but it wasn’t working. Today however, one of them was very persistent.

Niall banged on the door repeatedly. “Harry!”, he called out. “Harry please open the door it's me Niall!”, he continued.

Harry just ignored him, as usual. He saw with the last knock Niall had opened the door a bit, he'd forgotten to lock it. He payed Niall wouldn't notice and checked on his makeshift bandages around his wrists, wincing. Niall opened the door fully and closed it behind him he sat next to Harry and frowned. “What's wrong Harry?”, he asked sweetly. “I don't like to see you like this, you're not the same anymore.”

Harry hid his wrists under the covers when Niall came in, looking up at him. "It's nothing Ni." He said in monotone. “Harry it is something, come on you can tell me.”, he pouted. He lay next to Harry and hugged him. “I just want to see that cheeky grin again.”, smiled Niall.

A little bit of Harry's bandaged wrists came into view as Harry leaned back a bit, in full view of Niall's vision. Niall tried his best not to gasp, he face was bewildered. “Harry what's this?”, he said in panic. He reaches for Harry's wrist unwrapping the bandages. “My god.”, he continued. Thin, fresh cuts adorned Harry's wrist, just like the other one. Harry winced as Niall hands were on them and he ducked his head, refusing to look at him.

Niall looked at Harry in worry. “Harry look at me.”, he demanded holding the sides of Harry's face. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”, he asked frightened.

But Harry eyes were somewhere else, looking over Niall's shoulder at something on his table side. Niall turned to see Harry's phone on the tabletop. Niall scrambled for the phone and passed it to Harry to unlock it.

It was already unlocked and as soon as Harry's fingertips touched it, the screen lit up and Harry dropped it as if it burned him. It was logged into Twitter and Niall took a look. Niall gasped, there were so many disgusting and rude tweets directed toward Harry. Niall skimmed through them each one worse then the next. Niall shook his head and tossed the phone aside holding Harry tightly. “Harry don't you dare listen to them you hear me?!?”, shouted Niall. “You're amazing just the way you are.”

Harry looked up at Niall. "I'm just sick of it Niall! Why can't they hurt someone else for a change?" He sobbed, finally letting out the tears he held for a week out. Niall rubbed Harry's back as he cried. “It's okay Harry they're all lies, they're just pathetic cunts trying to bring you down.”, stated Niall. He couldn't believe it, he always thought Harry's was the most popular of the band, but he clearly saw he was also the most hated. Why? He thought why should anyone hate Harry? He grabbed Harry tighter and spoke. “Ignore them Harry, you don't need them the boys are here, I'm here and I love you.”

Harry looked up at him. "You... love me?" he whispered, disbelievingly.

“Of course I love you.”, said Niall looking into Harry's green orbs while cupping his cheek. “Why wouldn't I you're perfect. You're funny, loud, nice, your curls are so cutely place on top of your head, your green eyes shine the darkest of nights, your plump lips always form a contagious cheeky smile, and your personality is the best part of you.”

"Really?" Harry said, looking back into Niall's baby blues. He leaned up a bit more, forehead almost touching Niall's.

Niall leaned into the touch and smiled. Their foreheads and noses now touched, Niall could feel Harry's breath against his lips. “Yes really, you've always been perfect in my eyes.”, said Niall. Without thinking twice Niall pursed his lips and kissed Harry.

Harry kissed back, a tear falling down his cheek. When they moved away, Harry finally smiled. “Thankyou Niall. I love you.”

Niall grinned back. “No problem Hazza.” he said, holding the boy closer to him. “I love you too.”


End file.
